You Belong with Me
by ronsbabiesmomma
Summary: Songfic. Ginny doesn't treat Harry like she should. Hermione wishes he could see...


_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upsetShe's going off about something that you saidShe doesn't get your humor like I do**_

**Hermione looked across the common room at Harry. He and Ginny were using those two way mirrors to fight. He had stayed at Hogwarts this Christmas instead of going to the Burrow. There was hardly room there for anyone. But Ginny wouldn't hear of it. Her boyfriend was supposed to be there. Plus he had said this really funny joke when he said goodbye to her. But she didn't take it kindly. It was just to lighten the mood of the goodbye.**

_**I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday nightI'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't likeAnd she'll never know your story like I do**_

**Ginny was back from break and droning on and on about Harry in their dormitory. "Hermione will you turn that awful racket off? It's horrible!" She added in-between sentences about how Harry just doesn't communicate. **_**Maybe if you would shut up for five seconds he could get a word in edgewise**_**, Hermione thought as she plugged in her headphones and kept jamming out, ignoring Ginny completely.**

_**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirtsShe's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachersDreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and findThat what you're lookin for has been here the whole time**_

**The next morning of course they had made up. Ginny was prancing about in her little mini skirt that was completely against school rules, but no one seemed to say anything to her. There was a Quidditch game that afternoon and she stood cheering loudly, obnoxiously, as Hermione sat and watched. Smiling at Harry's adorable awkwardness as Captain.**

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands youBeen here all along so why can't you see?You belong with meYou belong with me**_

"**Hey Hermione." The celebration was going hard in the common room. Harry had walked over, smiling, winning snitch still in his hand.**

"**Hey Harry." Hermione smiled. "Good job out there. You were brilliant."**

"**I was wasn't I?" He smiled, flexing his muscles. Hermione laughed and shook her head.**

"**Harry I--" But just then Ginny had come bouncing up and dragged him away for a snog.**

_**Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeansI cant help thinking this is how it ought to beLaughing on the park bench thinkin to myselfHey isn't this easy?**_

**Hermione laughed loudly and pushed Harry. They were sitting on a bench by the pumpkin patch in Hagrid's garden. Ginny was in the hospital wing due to a cold and Hermione and Harry were alone at last. Just talking. Like they used to.**

_**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole townI haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you downYou say your fine I know you better than thatHey, What'cha doing with a girl like that?**_

**Harry smiled and Hermione swooned. "Hey! You're smiling."**

"**I guess I am." He smiled wider and laughed.**

"**Harry… what are you doing with her anyway?"**

_**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the nightI'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cryI know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreamsI think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.**_

"**Hermione…" Harry turned away and sighed.**

"**No Harry. Remember last summer? You drove all the way to my house because of a fight with Ginny. We laughed and talked all night. You told me your dream to become an Auror that night. You told me that you hated All-American Rejects but you loved Silverstein. You--"**

"**Ginny knows all of that too Hermione." Harry stood up and walked back to the castle.**

_**Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?Been here all along so why can't you see?You belong with me**_

"**But she doesn't **_**know**_** you." Hermione whispered after him.**

_**Standing by or waiting at your back doorAll this time how could you not know thatYou belong with meYou belong with me**_

**Ginny was bustling about in the dormitory getting ready for a date with Harry, "Hermione can I borrow your scarf?"**

"**Sure." Hermione sighed.**

_**Have you ever thought just maybeYou belong with meYou belong with me**_

**After Ginny left Hermione threw her pillow over her head and sighed. There was a knock on her door and she stood up to answer it. "Harry? Where's--"**

"**I broke up with her." Harry mumbled sheepishly. "I belong with you." He smiled and kissed her.**


End file.
